Into the Forest
by Rava77
Summary: My version of the Boiling Rock, Prelude and Chapters 1-2 were written prior the airing or TBR. Kataang, Maiko, Tokka, Sukka. Rating may change. Please R&R. Disclaimer: do not own. *I still need a beta reader for that story*
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. All original characters, places and so on belong to Bryke & Viacom. My OCs and other creations are (c) Rava77. This story (c) Rava77. This disclaimer is effective for all chapters of this fanfic.**

**A/N.** This takes place after my version of The Boiling rock and may use Spoiler of the Book 3 Final Trailer and the Chapters 312-315 & the part of 317 shown on NYCC.

Shippings included: Kataang, Sukka, Tokka, Maiko (so far I know at this time, there may be more )

* * *

**Into the Forest**

Prelude

_And the wind is crying,  
Of a love that won't grow cold.  
My lover she is lying,  
On the dark side of the globe.  
If we could just join hands._  
Led Zeppelin - The Rover

Three weeks till the comet and the air was a strange mix of excitement, dullness and relaxation. Everyone was well trained and preparing nonstop, but still needed to have fun every now and then. So it happened that persons from separate sides of the war met under some very, let's say, unexpected situations. This story tells you how this all was possible. And in a few days more changes than in a lot of month prior.

Toph was leaning against a tree near the river picking her toes (already the third time today) when Aang came along.

"Hi Twinkle, how is training with hothead today?" asked Toph in a slightly bored voice.

"We both get better and better every day. And he is more centred than we ever have seen him. Did I already tell you that Katara and Zuko going on a secret mission to find out about Zuko's mom in two days?" answered Aang.

"No. Nobody tells me much these days. Sokka is definitely up to something with all the stuff he carries to the old hut in the forest near the river. But we all are glad that Katara is OK with Zuko now. She started to be scarier than me and we cannot have that now, Twinkle, can we?"

Aang is a bit distracted by Toph's words. The detail with Sokka and the hut made him thinking. Surely Sokka is up to something, but tonight he has not the time to check that out. Tonight is the meeting with Katara and Zuko for their mission.

"OK, I leave you now. Do you want to come to our pre-mission meeting? Want to join us? Maybe Sokka and Suki are there as well" Aang suggested.

"No thanks, I have picked my toes three time today. I am kind of depleted and with the hard training the last days... I think I am getting old."

"But you just became thirteen last week. That is in fact not old at all, what should Zuko say, he becomes seventeen in two month" Aang stated.

"From all you tell me he looks kinda 'old' since a few years."

"That's not nice to say. We all now know the story from Zuko's past. OK, bye Toph, I'm off." Aang turned to leave.

"Ya ya bye Twinkletoes" Toph told him and blowed her bangs.

Aang walked on to the small village which is inhabited by enemies of the fire nation and so stuck with allies for the Gaang. The perfect place to train, relax and wait for the final confrontation and the comet.

Toph thought to herself 'That was time he left! Now let's check out this hut and the secret behind Sokka's excitement for the last days. They will all be there so that no one sees me sneaking into that hut. He he here we go sneakylike Toph...'

Toph walked into the forest near the river. It was quite a bit to walk to that hut. The sun sets and it was again one of those beautiful moments where the forest and all around looked like a nice and pleasant dreamland. But they all knew there was also the reality of the war and facing the enemies will be tough. But not tonight.

* * *

On the other side of the river lay the small town of Kazuko, only a few thousand kings legs away. Tonight there were a few unusual guests who seek the peace and quiet of the countryside. At least for one of them a rather unusual idea one might think; but she had her reasons.

* * *

**A/N**  
a Kings Leg is approx 120 meters and was the way an ancient fireland king was able to walk before he died after he was ambushed. We know the Firenation is kinda strange, 'nkay

**Important note: I need at least one reliable beta reader. I will post chapter 1 soon, but for chapter 2 and onwards I need the help of a beta reader since there is a lot of character development going on and I want to keep that as much IC as I can. You can contact me through the PM system here at ff. net. Thanks, your Rava.  
**


	2. Encounter 1

Sorry it took me so long to put that up, I am working on a new story and have very little free time ATM ... Please tell me what you think and review ... -

* * *

**Encounter 1 - A nightmare or heaven's slice?**

_The strain's too much - can't take much more  
Oh, I've walked on water, run through fire  
Can't seem to feel it anymore._  
Joy Division - New Dawn Fades

Mai, Ty Lee and Azula arrived at noon the same day and now the sun began to set. Azula was again in her strange mood since she fell off the Zeppelin and was escued by none other than her failure of a brother and then dumped like garbage just a few seconds later only a few feet from the earth into a bush. She was so upset and eager to get out there that she fell into the thornbush right next to her landing place, and we all know how this kind of situation improves the perfect seeking princess of the Firenation. And then her father being angry to her and shouting; and she started to get nightmares seeing her mother. Ursa just standing in front of her and looking her straight in the eyes.  
She needed to go out of the palace and away from the place her only idol ever, her father, humiliated her and the place she last was together with her mother remaining her constantly of her nightmares.

So she talked Mai and Ty Lee into coming to the countryside. Kazuko is a quiet little town surrounded by large ever-trees with long grey-green leaves which gave a low singing-like sound when the wind just blew with the right strengh. The town is sourrounded completely by rain forest terrain, but there were some grassland as well once in awhile.

The best way to travel here is the river Ka Mesa so they travelled this way. Of course Ty Lee was exited to go at once, but the strange thing was: Mai agreed as well. Azula had been thinking of ideas to make her come with her and was quite surprised that she needed none.

In the Azula prior the Boiling Rock fiasco peradventure would be up by now, but the past Boiling Rock Azula felt like being boiled by a rock and did not really care. She wanted nobody to sense a difference in her, but she had changed more in a few days then she changed in the last few years prior this fiasco. And not for her better.

* * *

Toph now has walked for half an hour and approached the hut thinking "That cannot be. It is him, but what is he doing. I sense weird emotions in his limbs, lung and heart. Is he ill or has Azula scratched him when we were rescuing that lowlife and he got infected by Crazulness? In a few seconds I will _"see"_.'

Toph opening the door and sensing strange vibrations from Sokka. 'He seems like a candy which wants to be eaten right now. What is it here, am I in some kind of spirit world madness? Oh, I get it! It is Sokka and he awaited his beloved Suki. He is a teen boy and Katara spoke once about teen hormones and explained a bit to me. Ah let's play with Cookie Sokka.'

Sokka hears the door and turns "Hello S..."

Sokka is quite shocked to see Toph in the door frame of the hut and bites the rose in his mouth to pieces.

Sokka "-TOPH?!"

Toph with half mock-sweet voice, half serious: "Oh Sokka I had no idea you were also feeling that towards me what I feel for you since a while now. And do you not dare to back away from that! We are here on plain earth you know what that means... So tell me what had you in mind for the two of us..."

She gave him her sweetest smile ever; looks as adorable like younger Toph meeting the Badgermoles.

Sokka stuttered "Erm Toph, well, I never knew, how could I have known. I like you as a friend and all ..."

Toph began to look annoyed and a bit angry, taped one foot.

Sokka "but ... " - gulping - (thinking: 'Oh Yue help...')

Toph huffed and slowly went into a stance, whispering "Sokkaaa..."

Sokka now pleading and in an almost crying voice "No Toph you cannot do that."

Toph in her stance .. waiting .. and huffed again and began to glare.

Sokka was profoundly sweating now and down to pleading. "Please I do everything you want but I want to be together with Suki. And I don't want to be buried in rocks 'nkay"

Toph snickered. "That's what I wanted to hear from you Sokka, so you are my personal servant for the next week from now on and I am OK with you ignoring my crush for so long. Deal?"

Sokka was a bit confused and disappointed that Toph let him go so easlily and that last feeling confused him even more.

Sokka just said "OK, i think."

Toph left her stance and approached the draped bed. They shaked hands.

Sokka told her "OK, deal. Sounds fair, well somehow." (and thinks 'Better than being buried alive and being rescued by a mad forever Toph at least')

Toph answered "And I knew what you feel about Suki for a long time, I can sense your heartbeat going nuts everytime she appears or is near you. You forgot? But I had to tell you that and don't dare you tell anyone. 'Cause I will make sure your destiny ends right then and there. And no, I won't tell you that I just quoted someone you know saying this to someone else you also know. One of my little secrets 'nkay. And Smexymachine, put on your pants right now and let's go have some fun."

Sokka nearly shouted "Smexymachine? For Agni's Sake? And we in the water tribe have _no machines_... But Toph, I wait for Suki."

Toph dryly responded "Personal servant for a week from **now on**, forgotten?"

Sokka answered in defeat "OK, coming, I needed to get some more roses anyway." (puts on his pants and his waistcoat, thinking 'hmm, the rose pedals tasted quite good. Why do I think of a fruit tard right now? Just my empty stomach I think.')

"Let's go," Toph said.

Toph was punching him on the upper arm, hard. They left and went for a walk.

Sokka was asking "Toph, have I ever told you that you have a really adorable smile if you want to?"

Toph let Sokka trip over a boulder that suddenly appeared and quickly disappeared.

Sokka was thinking 'Why did I feel the need to tell her that right now when she just told me she has a crush on me? But at least I was right. Toph is really sweet when she wants to.'

Toph barked "Silence servant. You keep your mouth shut for the next hour. Got it?"

Toph was punching the same spot again but not as hard as before, not that Sokka would have sensed it, Sokka tried hard not to yell in pain.

They walked to the river nearby during the chat and now both were sitting on a boulder observing the beautiful firenation tropic landscape.

Toph began in a more relaxed voice "So, sweetboy, I got you to sweat quite quickly in that bedroom of yours..."

Sokka in a shocked voice replied "But T..."

Toph with a sweet voice (with a bit of sarcasm in it) told him "Silence. Servant for a week and airhole shut for a hour, remember. That was the deal. So tell me what you had in mind with Suki. Oh how bad you cannot talk right now. Then let me just give you some ideas of mine..."

* * *

Since Azula was in a strange mood they left her alone in the best inn in town and Ty Lee and Mai went on a late stroll through the dark and empty streets, the scent of the river and the sweet smell of the ever-trees leaves was creating a unearthen athmosphere.

"Mai, I wonder. I really wonder why you seem so OK to be here. Is that not the kind of place which bores you to death?", Ty Lee asked.

Mai ansered in her slightly bored voice "The world changes, Ty Lee, and we with her. Azula is not the same after the Boiling Rock, and Zuko's letter made me wonder as well."

"You never told us what was in the letter, not even after Azula threatend you to show her."

Mai told her "I might tell you. But I must ask you some things first, OK. And when I start this talk with you we will go through with that until I finish it, agreed. You get nothing from me or you let me finish all my points and that includes some stuff you might not like to hear. So decide."

At this point they reached the small docks of Kazuko and both looked across the river where Aang, Katara, Zuko, Suki, Sokka and Toph were. Ty Lee had no idea but Mai was able to grab some hints towards that but kept all to herself.

Ty Lee was deep in thought, looking in the huge river and towards Mai and back again for a few times.

After a few more minutes Mai asked "Ty Lee, have you decided?"

Ty Lee finaly replied. "Yey, Mai, yes I have. And I might not be as shallow or stupid as some of the people think I am. I have been thinking a lot lately and came to the decicion that it was wrong to let Azula threaten me to follow her. And I even adored her for that. I think a lot of things she do are wrong. And when the things the does are not wrong then it is the way she does them. Does that make sense to you, Mai?"

Mai looks Ty Lee in the face, composed, eyes interlocked with Ty Lee's huge grey ones.

"I understand perfectly what you mean. I think it will be not so shocking what I want to tell you as I initially feared but you still have to decide if you want to go this my way" Mai replied, with a less bored voice than before.

Ty Lee looked across the river and then to a ferry boat on their left docked "Look, a ferry so late in the evening. Let's have a look."

They walked over to the ferry and were greeted by an old huge man with strange black beard all over his face. He seemed to not wanting to look them in the eyes, on the other hand he seemed not like a person to be afraid of anything. Mai gave him a strange glance which suddenly for a slit second turned to a knowing glance, then she quickly hid that beneath her dull exteriour again. The man seems to have sensed that and looked Mai in the eyes for a few seconds, their eyes interlocked for a while and some kind of mutual understanding seemed to go from one person to the other.

Ty Lee was standing by the ferry watching the merry waves come and go, quite oblivious of what just happend behind her back.

The old man walked onboard the ferry and spoke to the skipper and walked in the tiny cell like superstructure and vanished.

The skipper approached them asking "Do you want a free ride across the river, my ladies?"

Ty Lee squealed and hopped around, "Mai, in the faint moonlight a boat trip in the jungle. Isn't that sweet. Oh let's do that."

Mai had observed the skipper the whole time and seems to trust him. He had none of this womanizer kind of air around him like many of the mariners she met did, he seemed kind out of place. 'Fits our old man, though', thought Mai with a tiny grin on her face.

Mai seemed to be slightly pleased with that and answered "OK, agreed. But you take us back here, don't you?"

The Skipper confirmed "Even more so, my honoured guest asked me if I would wait for you on the other side so you can go on a stroll if you like. Then I will take you back here and you need not to pay me. He already paid for all of you."

Not sensing the strange subtext in the last sentence Ty Lee hoped on board and ran to the front of the ferry.

Mai gave live to a small glad and satisfied smile so far only Zuko was able to see. 'Maybe I see you much earlier than I thought, my love' she thought to herself and walked leisurely to where Ty Lee stands, her only friend who want's to be with her ignoring her mood and bored posture all this years, and for the first time Mai sensed how much she really liked Ty Lee and how much this upbeat girl meant to her (and even how much she cared for her). 'I will try my best to let her in my heart and see what I see and hopefully she is still with me after that. I do that for you as well, Zuko.'

Mai told Ty Lee in a small voice "Ty Lee, go on. Nobody can hear us here. The Skipper is on the other side of the superstructure and the old man is inside. So spill it out, I know you wanted to tell me more."

Ty Lee did not sense the large crack in the plank beneath and did not spot the two golden wise eyes that watched them all the time. Whether Mai knew about that is ambiguous, but she keeps all to herself and Ty Lee begins to speak again and that short time the ferry took across the river changed the fate of the Firenation.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar; Avatar:The Last Airbender © Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko, Viacom


End file.
